


Maybe This Feeling Will Take Away The Pain

by miscellaneous_writings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Harry, Basketball, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Homophobic Language, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellaneous_writings/pseuds/miscellaneous_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: Ooh! I have a prompt. High School AU with Harry as a basketball player. Normally, Louis comes to his games and cheers him on. But one day Louis is harassed by some bullies on his way to the game (outside the gymnasium). Harry panics but finds Louis after the game. Smut would be nice. Thank you so much if you fill this! If you don't want to, that's fine too. Thanks for taking the time to read this then. I love your blog by the way. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Feeling Will Take Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I hope you like it babe! And thank you for the prompt xx

Harry knew something was off the second he ran out onto the court in front of his entire team. 

Harry was the star of the team, everyone chanted his name as he jogged onto the court in his loose red jersey and long basketball shorts. He could tell something wasn't right though even through the heavy smell of a gymnasium and the loud cheers of the crowd and the noises Harry loved so much like the sound of the basketballs bouncing off the smooth court and the sound of the shoes squeaking, the sound of the ball swishing into the net, the buzzer, the fans, his team mates words of encouragement as they warmed up.

One sound was missing though. One face from the crowd. Louis'. It was so unlike Louis to be late to a game. Harry knew Louis wasn't obligated to show up, never forced him to go but Louis always promised to be there. But today he wasn't. They had even talked on the phone as Harry ran around his house, gathering up his uniform so he could get ready for the game. One sock on, his basketball shorts on backwards and the jersey tossed over his shoulder as he talked to Louis about how much he missed him, talked about how he couldn't wait to see him at the game and hang out after. Harry prayed Louis would be there soon. Was he mad about something? Did Harry do something wrong? Was Louis okay? All these thought whirled through Harry's mind as the clock up on the gym wall ticked down, the numbers getting closer and closer to zero when the game would begin. 

His team and the crowd could tell Harry wasn't his normal self. He was frantically glancing to the spot on the bleachers where Louis always sat, it still being empty as the clock kept ticking, the crowd filling with even more fans but not one was Louis. He was missing his practice shots, only making one free throw the entire time. Harry was worried which made his team worried that he wouldn't do okay this game. 

The buzzer sounded making Harry jump from the sudden noise. He was in a daze, looking at the spot Louis normally sat in, wondering where he was and what was wrong.

"Hey, relax mate. He's probably just running late. Maybe he fell asleep or something. Just focus on the game. He's okay." Harry's friend and team mate, Niall, told him, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back as they walked over to the bench for a last team meeting before going out with the starting line up, that Harry was of course in. 

Harry just nodded and took a deep breath, hoping Niall was right about Louis just falling asleep and running late. 

~~~~~~

Louis did fall asleep, Niall wasn't wrong about that much. He had been on the phone with Harry, laying on his bed as they talked while Harry got ready. It had been a long day for Louis so naturally he drifted off into a quick nap, getting lost in his thoughts and dreams of Harry as he sunk further into a deep sleep, making his quick nap turn into not so quick. When Louis woke up, Harry's game was already half over. He panicked and quickly got up, straightening out his shirt, fixing his hair and pulling on his shoes as he scurried to the door with his phone in hand. He was determined to make it to the game to see at least a little of it. As he drove there, he thought about what a terrible boyfriend he must be for not being at Harry's game on time. Louis hated that sinking feeling he got deep in the pit of his stomach when the thought passed through the front of his mind that Harry could be upset with him.

Soon enough, Louis pulled into the parking lot outside of their high school's gymnasium and made a run towards the doors to get in and see as much as he could of the end. 

Nothing was really going as planned today though. 

Louis felt a hand wrap around his thin and bony wrist as he was about to jog up the side walk to the doors. The feeling of fear that spread through him made him want to just curl up in a ball on the spot. 

"Hey faggot, where do you think you're going?" A man spat the words out at Louis, his grip tightening and his fingernails digging into his wrist. "I asked a question, I expect a fucking answer!" He said after a short moment of silence when Louis didn't answer him. 

"To the game. Please let me go." Louis squeaked out desperately, trying to twist his wrist away from the man, not even daring to turn around and look at him yet. The fingernails only pushed deeper into his skin, making Louis whimper, his eyes stinging with tears. 

"Oh no you're not. You aren't going anywhere now." The man said. The smirk could be heard in his low and venom voice. Louis had no response for him, just turning around to face him with the fear clear in his bright blue and scared eyes. Louis became aware of the two other boys standing behind the one gripping his wrist. He could only see their silhouettes in the dark of the night coming on so Louis wasn't even able to recognize them. 

The man jerked his arm closer to himself, his grip not loosening around Louis' wrist so in turn, tugging Louis closer to his much larger and muscular body. He dragged Louis around back of the gym where he shoved him hard against the solid and cold wall. Louis groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Please. Pleas let me go." Louis gasped out, struggling against the man's hold that kept him tightly pressed to the wall. 

Next thing Louis knew, he felt a strong fist connecting with his jaw, knocking his head back and hitting the bricks once again. He cried out weakly, his whole head now throbbing in multiple places. It was hit after slap after punch once the initial hurt was done and made Louis too weak to even function. He was starting to black out, drifting in and out of consciousness, feeling a rough punch to his stomach, one to his jaw again. The last words he heard before blacking out were, "This is what cock suckers like you deserve." 

~~~~~~~

After the game, Harry was really beginning to panic. He didn't have any calls or texts from Louis and he never showed up. It didn't even matter to Harry that he sat out part of the game because he couldn't even focus on playing. They had lost by quite a bit, but that didn't matter, Harry needed to find Louis. He called his phone multiple times, going to voicemail each time. Harry sat down on the bleachers once the crowd cleared out, holding his phone tight in one hand, hoping Louis would call back soon. 

~~~~~~~

Louis slowly started waking up when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, barely aware of what had happened and where he was. He weakly fished it out and glanced at the few missed calls and unopened texts from Harry. He collapsed back against the cold ground for a moment with a loud groan before getting the strength to lift his head and click call back on one of the missed calls. “Louis? Hey, is everything okay?” Harry asked frantically into the phone. 

Louis groaned in response, not really being able to think right now. He opened his eyes more and glanced around in the dark of the night, figuring out where he was. He was currently laying in the grass with his head pounding out behind the gymnasium. “Behind the gym. Help.” Louis croaked out, his voice feeling weak as he tried to speak and get Harry there faster. Harry was already standing up and sprinting to the back doors, opening them and peering out before his eyes catch Louis’ body laying in the grass. 

“Lou, oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?” Harry said quickly, rushing over and kneeling in the grass by his side. He set a gentle hand on Louis’ cheek, making him groan and wince in pain. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help you. What happened? You know what, never mind that. Let’s just get you to my house, okay?” Harry whispered after pulling his hand back abruptly from seeing Louis wince.

Harry slowly sat Louis up and let him rest like that for a moment before standing up and leaving Louis sitting down. He put his bag over his shoulder before leaning down and gently scooping Louis’ small and weak body into his arms. “It’s okay baby. Just relax. I’m here now.” Harry whispered sweet things in his ear as he carried him to the car.

Harry had laid Louis down in the backseat, fishing out pain relievers he always kept in his sports bag before handing them to Louis along with his water bottle. Harry then drove them back to his house where he carried Louis inside and up to his room.

Harry took off his sweaty uniform, leaving him only in his boxers as he climbed onto the bed next to Louis and carefully kissed his cheek where it looked okay. “I’m sorry love this happened. How are you feeling? Have the pain relievers helped at all yet?” Harry whispered kindly, while gently running his calloused and long fingers through Louis’ feathery hair.

Louis nodded a little and smiled a bit weakly up at Harry. “Not really in as much pain. And thank you for taking care of me.” Louis said quietly, his voice still a bit weak but better than it was when Harry first found him.

"Of course baby. Now could I check your body for bruises? Just want to make sure its nothing too serious, alright baby? And tell me if anything really hurts." Harry whispered, his soft words filling Louis' mind and making him smile a little more. He nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes as Harry scooted down the bed a little. Harry started by kissing softly over Louis' face, so light that Louis could barely feel Harry's soft plump lips skimming over the bruises and red spots on his face and jaw. Soon, Harry had moved down the bed so he was kneeling by Louis' waist. His hands, as carefully as possible, lifted the hem of his shirt and tugged it up. He assisted Louis in lifting his head and shoulders a little off the comfy bed to just be able to slip the shirt off. Harry sighed shakily when he saw the bruises on Louis' sides and he hated to think about what had happened to him, especially since he wasn't there to help him. 

Harry started up at Louis' collarbones, slowly leaving soft kisses in his wake as he trailed his lips over the soft and tan skin. His lips worked their way down the center of Louis' chest, moving to the side for a second to give Louis' nipple a teasing flick with his tongue. Louis whined at the action with a soft smirk playing at his lips, even while he was still in a bit of pain. "Yeah, again." Louis breathed out in his breathy light tone. Harry laughed softly, his warm breath hitting Louis' nipple and sending a wave of pleasure over him. 

Harry was aware of how sensitive Louis' nipples were, he's even made Louis come a few times just from playing with his nipples for a while. He wouldn't tease him that much right now though, Harry was focused now on making Louis feel better. Harry flicked his tongue out once again, licking around he little hard nub with a smirk while his hand came up to play with the other one. He was careful as to where he leaned his weight on Louis because he was still being cautious about the bruises. 

Harry continued to pinch and bite and lick at his nipples until Louis was panting softly on the bed in front of him. "Please Haz, more. Need more." Louis whimpered and squirmed around a little, most of the pain he was feeling before, being replaced by this new pleasure. 

"Anything for you babe, just tell me if you start to hurt anywhere, yeah?" Harry whispered as he pulled his mouth and hands away from Louis' sensitive nipples. He made gentle work of unbuttoning Louis' jeans and pulling them down his legs along with his boxers. Harry stood from the bed, sliding his own boxers down his long and thin, yet strong legs. He tossed them next to Louis' discarded clothing that had already found a spot on the floor. Harry next opened his bedside drawer and pulled out his bottle of lube, climbing carefully back on the bed with the bottle in hand. He settled himself between Louis' parted legs and made slow work of covering his fingers with the substance and pushing one finger in. 

Louis laid on the bed with his eyes still closed, focusing on the feeling of pleasure that spread like wildfire through his entire body everytime Harry crooked his finger inside of Louis. He moaned out in a light and airy way when Harry pushed in a second finger and third not too long after. Louis was squirming around not even minutes later into Harry stretching him open in his gentle and kind way. "M'ready Harry, please." Louis whimpered, panting heavily.

Harry obliged and pulled his fingers out, slicking up his length and leaning to hover over Louis. "Alright, relax baby. I'll take care of you." Harry whispered as he guided the head of his cock to push into Louis' stretched hole. Harry took his time pushing in a little more before pulling out a little and pushing back in deeper. Louis had his eyes closed with a blissed out look on his face. He loved the stretch of it, loved feeling so full with Harry inside him. It made the pain completely go away. 

Harry had already begun rocking into Louis in his slow and gentle way, making Louis moan with every thrust in. Their sweaty bodies moved together, both of them panting and moaning, occasionally Harry telling Louis how much he loved him, Louis only responding with a whimper because he couldn't even form words at this point of he tried. Louis was nearing his orgasm as Harry moved quicker inside him, his cock grazing Louis' prostate with each movement. They both came around the same time with each others names leaving their lips in soft moans. 

Louis was far too exhausted once he had come. It had really been a long night for him and Harry had made him feel a little better for the time being but now he just really needed to sleep. "Night Haz." Louis murmured in a tired and already drifting off voice. Harry just chuckled and nodded, carefully pulling out of Louis and being "the bestest boyfriend in the entire universe" according to Louis the next morning for cleaning them both up and putting Louis back in his boxers to sleep in. Harry pulled the blankets over them both in his large and comfy bed, carefully cuddling Louis as he fell asleep too. 

~~~~~~~

Harry was very protective of Louis after that. He would always walk with Louis into the gymnasium before games and walk with him out, holding his hand tightly and looking around to be sure no one would try something like that again. Louis didn't mind though. He felt safe and loved with Harry and that's all that mattered in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short and I don't like the ending very much but I hope you liked it anyways
> 
> My tumblr: the-larry-feels.tumblr.com
> 
> Send in more prompts and let me know what you think xx


End file.
